In a portable system utilized for the control of ink flow to an inkjet printhead, it is necessary to ensure that the printhead continues to function and receive an ink supply in the presence of movement of the printhead due to its portability. Examples of portable systems include the recently filed PCT Application Nos. PCT/AU98/00550 and PCT/AU98/00549 filed by the present applicant.
For example, when utilized in a camera system with an internal printer, it is desirable to provide for proper operation and ink flow and the presence of movement of the portable camera system. Further, it is desirable to provide for such a system as cheaply and efficiently as possible. This is particularly the case where the camera is utilized in a portable manner whilst printing.
Incorporating inkjet printers into portable electronic devices would be convenient for printing data directly from the device as soon as it is captured or received. Cell phones and PDA's (personal digital assistants) are increasingly WAP enabled and fitted with digital cameras. Printing any images or information stored on the device requires it to be transmitted to a desktop/laptop and printer system. However, a portable device with an inbuilt printer would need to be able to print regardless of the orientation of the device or even if the device was being moved and handled.